Fade away
by CrappyFicWriter
Summary: There is a reason why it is forbidden to use magic in resurrecting the dead. (AU where Momoko is succesful in reviving Majo Manroe, but with a horrible price.)


It all happened too fast.

The Asuka residence was empty and quiet. Too quiet, actually. It hasn't been even been a week and the place was as dull as a graveyard. A person died there. The person who died there was a child, a great friend, and a loving daughter. Truly, the loss had a great impact on those who knew her.

The couple that lived there were not as same as they were before. They used to greet the neighbors and passersby with sweet smiles, but now they greet them with a lifeless 'Hello' and 'Good morning'. The man of the house often work as usual, but he usually skips his work to comfort his wife, the woman of the house. The woman's case, however, was worse. She appeared to be very depressed and occasionally refused to eat, forcing her husband to force feed her.

Outside the house stood a little girl. Her hair was blonde, with long bangs around the side of her head and curled pigtails. She had sickly pale skin, and her green eyes that were once lively are now lifeless in appearance. The girl sighed, closing her eyes. It's been a while since last she had been through this home.

Ah, those good old days. When she first came to this place, America, she was shy to those other children. It was all due to the unfamiliarity with the place's culture and their language barrier that made her shy away from other people who were not her parents. She had missed her old home, Japan, especially since she had to leave her other friends there behind.

All those things changed when she met her. An old woman who goes by the name Majo Monroe. Majo Monroe was a nice old woman who lives in a baking shop by the street. She taught the little girl how to speak in English, and thus helped her in socializing with other children her age.

The girl opened her eyes, reminiscing at the mistake she had made that fateful day. The mistake that made her the way she is now.

* * *

 _Momoko was a witch apprentice, having become one after accidentally finding out that her grandmother figure, Majo Monroe, was a witch. As a result, poor Majo Monroe had become a witch a frog that despite the name, looks nothing like a frog. Ever since that day, the little girl swore to pass all of her witch apprentice exams to become a full-fledged witch and change her mentor back._

 _That was not to be._

 _Just right after she had passed her final and hardest witch exam, she excitedly went back to the baking shop of her beloved mentor._

 _Her mentor was resting on the bed, looking rather pale than usual. She was sick and dying. Before her final breath, she had offered her own earring to the girl as an heirloom, and with the gentle caress of death, she was gone._

 _No words could describe the deep despair that the little girl felt that night. It was hard to let go of someone you love, and even more so the death of a beloved one._

 _She covered her face and sobbed uncontrollably, unable to bear the pain. It is eating her alive, almost like a burning feeling at her chest that could rip her apart at any moment. The girl lifted her face momentarily to wipe her tears, and saw her crystal. The crystal was yellow in color to mirror her uniform and hair color. It was a reward for passing her final exam._

 _That's it! With her magic, she can revive her beloved mentor._

 _How foolish of her to do that. With her action done, there is a consequence behind it. As bright yellow light shone from the crystal, it lifted the corpse of Majo Monroe in the air._

 _Moments later, the light faded and the corpse dropped down to the bed where she had passed away. The girl looked at her crystal, disappointed. Why did that happen?_

 _Before she could think even further, she started to cough rather violently. Her hands were shaking. The air felt colder than usual. And her body was getting weaker._

 _She fell on her knees, her body growing weaker and colder as time passes by. It was also growing rather painful for her to bear. Before finally passing out, the last thing she saw was her mentor's body twitching._

 _Everything went black._

* * *

 _The girl awoke with a startling headache. Her vision was blurry, but she could hear voices. They sounded like her parents, but there is one voice she could not recognize._

 _"Doctor, what was the result?"_

 _"Your daughter did not make it."_

 _The rest of the conversation was muffled, but clear sobbing of sorrow could be heard. She was confused. What does this 'doctor' mean by she did not make it?_

 _The door was wide open. Shakily standing up, she made her way outside. She saw her mother, sobbing uncontrollably and her father trying to comfort her. They did not notice her presence._

 _"Mom, dad, don't listen to him . The man is lying, I'm alright." The girl said. Her parents or the doctor did not hear her. She could not understand this. How could they not acknowledge her presence nor hear what she had said?_

 _"Mom, dad, what is going on!?" She yelled, growing frightened. Why can't they see or listen to her!? She had heard that the doctor said that she didn't make it, so the girl went back inside the room to investigate. What she had found horrified her._

 _Her body was still laying down on the bed, eyes closed with a frown on her face. She doesn't appear to be at peace at all. Unable to comprehend the horrible realization, she fell to her knees and covered her face._

 _Majo Monroe is alive._

 _Momoko Asuka is dead._

* * *

With a sigh, Momoko looked up to the sky. She longed to finally rest and come to the afterlife, but now, she has an unfinished business. Unless she finished it, she cannot pass on. Sadly, she does not know what is her unfinished business. It is especially the fact that she could not bear the fact that she caused grief to those who knew her. It was her mistake that turned her this way.

A restless spirit.

A ghost.

And there is no hope for her.


End file.
